


Let's Make Sweet Music

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bus AU, But not that annoying, Liam is annoying, M/M, Niall is irritable, travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't know whether to shut the guy who's singing on the bus up with his hand or his own mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make Sweet Music

He wasn't all bad.. The guy that had been singing out loud for the past ten minutes. He was actually really good.  But Niall had taken the longest late bus so he could have just an hours piece, and now this guy chose to sing along to his headphones. Fucking disrespectful if you ask Niall. Mind you, he didn't look like a disrespectful prick, and his voice was as sweet as honey, maybe he didn't even realise. 

The guy was sitting 5 seats ahead of Niall on the left side of him, so at least he could get a side view. From this angle, he saw some brown hair poking out from under his black snapback, and a light beard across his stong chin. He had big kissable lips and when they moves Niall didn't know whether he wanted to kiss them on silence them. That struck a faint idea.

Niall contemplated whether or not to go through with his plan, he's not really one to talk to strangers but this guy was getting on his last nerve. So he got up from his seat and walk towards the singing man- not a good idea, the bus was still moving. He sat down on the seat across from him and faced his way, still not getting is attention.

"You know you're singing out loud right?" He said in his loudest bus voice, even though there was no one else there.

The guy looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from before looking to his right. Niall smiled and waved at him, then motioned for him to take his headphone off. He does.

"You were singing out loud." Niall said, shrugging his shoulders, "Just thought I'd tell you. I mean you're just lucky it's just me is all."

The man blushed and shook his head, "Oh God I'm sorry! I do that a lot at home, did it bother you." 

Niall shrugged again he was right, he wasn't disrespectful, just kind of adorable, "Marginally. But you have a nice voice." 

He blushes again, turning off his music and facing Niall, "Thank you. I'm Liam. And I'm also sorry for bothering you with my nice voice."

"Niall. And I don't mind the singing... I'd just prefer something a little more soothing than 'You know what to do with that big fat butt'" Niall sang, laughing a little at the end.

"Hey!" Liam exclaims, his eyes starting to crinkle up in away that makes Nialls heart swell a bit, "You have a great voice too!" 

"Ha, thanks," He rubbed at the back of his neck, he's not usually the most flirty of guys but what are the odds that he would ever meet this guy again if he tok it the wrong way, "Well maybe if we went out some time, me and you could make sweet music.."

And that's how Niall used a late bus, Jason Derulo and the dumbest line ever, to find a boyfriend. 


End file.
